Burn
by Tiffany Blews
Summary: Some burns never heal. They stick, forever on your skin, forever in your memory.
1. Evil Ways

Her blue eyes are like snow;so cold,yet so bright and fresh. They ice me over. I'm frozen under her gaze. Those eyes are so perceptive,they watch me so closely. She knows what they do to me,but she dosen't care.

Her touches are like wildfire. They burn me,crawling across my skin in never-ending patterns. I can still feel the heat,long after shes's gone.

Her smile is like an avalanche,burying me in it's snarky,condescending weight. I bite my lip,as she smirks at me from across the dancefloor,her fingers laced with some new Hollywood prettyboy's.

She lives like the ocean,so unpredictable,so alive. Out of control,she lives in the moment,she does what she wants. She keeps her eyes on me as she takes a long drink from her cocktail of choice, i grimace.

A thoughtful expression crosses her face,she leans over and kisses the nameless boy,all the while keeping her eyes on me. She cocks an eyebrow in my direction as she detatches her lips from the boy's.

I take in a deep breath,and give her one last look;she's wearing that dress that makes her look so beautiful,with her platinum blonde hair falling in large ringlets over her shoulders,she's got on her favorite necklace-the one she found in a vintage shop.

Her lips are pursed into a thin line,waiting on my next move. I mouth the word "whore" and run out the back exit. I look around,making sure no one's around,pull off my bright pink wig,and make an attempt at wiping away my outrageous makeup on my sleeve.

I hail a cab,and sit in the back. I wish she would follow me,maybe say she's sorry and she dosen't mean it.

But the worst part is,I know she won't follow me,she'll never follow me. I'll never be as important as this:the partying,the drinking,the cocaine in the VIP lounge.


	2. Better Days

**I GET THE POINT THAT I SHOULD LEAVE YOU ALONE,BUT WE BOTH KNOW THAT I'M NOT THAT STRONG.**

Tonight was predictable,i almost expected it-_almost._ I'm always still a little suprised by how far she will go. I'm so tired,I want to cry from frustration. I just don't understand her,why she does the things she does. Is it so hard to say "Lily,I dont need you. I don't love you. I don't want you,now or ever."? That would be so much easier,much less painful. But,she continues to drag it out,prolong this torture.

My house is empty,like it always is. I pull off my clothes as i walk down my hallway,and grab a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

I wonder if she's still at the club-boosing it up with the socialites. Or maybe she's already left,I imagine her handler bustling her out before the paparazzi can catch her drinking.

But it dosen't matter what she's doing,because i know she's not thinking of me. She dosen't care what happens to me-Miley only cares about Miley these days.

I envy her for that;the way she can be so self involved,the way it's all about her all the time. I wish i could be careless,free and wild. I wish i was more like her,maybe then she could want me.

They say "abscence makes the heart grow fonder",in other words-you don't know what you have til it's gone,but they never mention how hard it is for the other person to leave. How could one make that decision? Turn away from the person they love...maybe that's just it though. If you love someone so much,that your whole heart beats just for them,you can find the strength to leave-even if it hurts you.

Miley dosen't need me now,I've played my part. I'm eighteen and i have a trust fund,i can go wherever i want.

I never really liked the beach,my mom did. She wanted this. I'd rather be in the snow,somewhere cold,where i can wear my Uggs all year long.

Maybe somewhere in Colorado,high up in the mountains. Far away from Miley Stewart,far away from the waves and the sun,far away from anything to remind me of her.

Because I don't need California,and I sure as hell don't need Hannah Montana.


	3. Explanation

This flight is long,unbearably long. I normally like being on a plane,but this is just too much. I could get nothing straight to Colorado on such short notice,so I'm on a connection. Then from some city in Idaho,to Denver.

I left my mom a letter,she probably won't even notice I'm gone. She's to busy to worry about a kid,she's always had better things to do.

Miley- i left nothing for Miley. She's also to busy to worry about me. I'm just something to occupy her between parties,I don't mean anything anymore.

Still,there's a small part of my mind that thinks she cares. It screams "Turn on your phone,she left a message!" and "She's missing you right now.",but that part's not rational. That part dosen't hear the things she says,and see the things she does.

The plane lands in Idaho,and I find the right gate,then sit down.I decide to power up my phone,on the off chance my mom did call. She didn't,I'm not suprised. There's nothing from Miley either,and I try not to be dissapointed,but I am. There is a message from Oliver though.

**Yo,wazz up?**

Oliver and his outdated slang,some things never change.

**Not much. **

I didn't tell Oliver I was leaving,he's the only one who really cares about me,and I couldn't have him trying to talk me out of it.

**Where you at? I'm bored,let's hang out.**

I didn't think of that.

**I'm grounded,sorry.**

His response was quick,he knew i was lying.

**Liar,your mom dosen't ground you. What's really going on?**

He knows me way too well. What now? The truth? I'm already on my way,he really can't stop me.

**Uhh,long story?**

Another fast response.

**Not good enough Ms. Truscott,come on,lay it on me.**

Fine,herre it goes.

**Ohkay...**


	4. Trust Junkie

**HOW DO YOU KEEP YOUR HEAD TOGETHER WHEN THE WORLD TILTS AND TURNS?**

**Ohkay,your not gonna like this-but I'm in Idaho. I'm on my way to Denver. I left this morning.**

_**What?! Why would you do that? It has something to do with Miley dosen't it?!**_

**Well...yes. I just can't do it anymore Oliver! **

_**So what,you run away? That is so messed up Lil.**_

**I know,I know. But,I think a little time away will be good for me. **

_**Maybe...but what am I supposed to do? Did you tell your mom,or Miley?**_

**I left my mom a note,she dosen't care. And,no,I didn't tell Miley.**

_**You don't think you owe her a little bit of an explanation?**_

**Hell no! She's the reason I'm leaving. Oliver,she dosen't give a damn about me,she hasn't for a long time. So,I'm over it;try to understand why I'm doing this.**

_**Ohkay,Lilly. Do what you think is best,but I'm gonna miss you...**_

**Oh shutup! It's not like I'm dying. Your going to see me again,dumbass. **

_**Haha,alright. What do you want me to tell Miley if she asks about you?**_

**God,i dont know. You can tell her I went on vacation or something-don't worry,she won't ask.**

_**Alright. Be careful,and please don't stay long-i'll be so bored! I love yah Lil.**_

**Love you too,smokin' Okin.**

"Flight 260 to Denver,now boarding." A bored sounding woman says through the intercom.

I sigh,grab my bag,and head toward the gate.

I have a good seat,next to the window,and nobody else sits on my row. I feel my eyes getting heavy,i drift off to sleep.

_I'm in a concert hall. It's huge,the biggest I've ever seen. There's a light on stage,as if someone is about to step out onto it. I look around,none of the other seats are occupied,no one else is here. I turn my eyes back to the stage. Miley,dressed as Hannah, is walking into the spotlight._

_Shes wearing a long,gold gown. It's strapless,and absolutley beautiful. Her hair is back in an elaborate bun,with random curls hanging down. She looks out at me,and begins to sing._

_Her voice is entrancing,and the song is one i've never heard._

_"Ocala is calling and you know it's haunting_.

_But compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright  
And when we look to the sky, its not mine, but i want it so_

_Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best_

_You're all that I hoped I'd find  
In every single way  
And everything I could give  
Is everything you couldn't take  
Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away  
And the hardest part of living  
Is just taking breaths to stay_

Because I know I'm good for something  
I just haven't found it yet  
But I need it

_Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best_

_And this will be the first time in a week  
That I'll talk to you  
And I can't speak  
It's been three whole days since I've had sleep  
Because I dream of his lips on your cheek  
And I got the point that I should leave you alone  
But we both know that I'm not that strong  
And I miss the lips that made me fly_

_Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you  
But without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you  
Oh, without you I'll be miserable at best."_

_The song ends,and she puts the mic back on the stand. She pulls of the Hannah wig,and her chestnut colored hair falls in waves over her shoulders._

_She reminds me of how things used to be,how she used to sing. So clear,so vibrantly. I haven't heard her sing that way in a while. _

_She reminds me of how she was before the fame got to her,when she was just Miley. _

_I see her up there,as my other half,my Miley. Not Hannah Montana,Hannah dosen't exsist here. I see her as the fun loving girl I've always loved,the girl i couldn't think of my life without._

_Then,she puts the wig back on,and her eyes turn from inviting blue,to a cold slate grey. She narrows them at me,and i cringe._

_I'm then so excrutiatingly aware that she's not mine anymore,she's truly not Miley,now she's Hannah. This is Hannah;a mean,cruel,bitch._

_She starts into another song._

_"I don't wanna see your face again._

_I don't wanna hear you say my name._

_I don't wanna know you,and I wish i never did."_

_She keeps going,her voice as beautiful as ever,but so very different. I can't understand the rest of her words,i'm only focused on her face. She stops singing,and her lips pull together into a smirk that sickens me. _

_I don't know what role Mikayla plays in this,but she enters from the right side of the stage. She joins Hannah in the light,Hannah drapes her arm over Mikayla's shoulder,now they're both smirking at me._

_Mikayla cocks an eyebrow my way,and i look at them both. Both of them,caught up in the world of money,sex,and fame. I look towards Hannah,trying to catch a glimpse of Miley somewhere in there,but I see nothing. Only Hannah. _

I jump awake,just as the flight attendant get's to my row with the drink cart.

"Care for a drink Miss?" She asks.

She has a kind face;with pale pink lips and honey brown eyes,but she looks exhausted. Her name tag says Blake,a strange name for a girl. Long blonde hair,likely bleached from the sun,falls over one shoulder-tied in an elastic.

"Are you okay?" She asks,looking concerned.

"Um,yes. I'm fine." I smile at her.

**See,i can write a reasonably sized chapter,lol. I can't quit on this story now,even though like no one reads it. I'm too deep in,i actually feel like finishing it. **

**The first set of lyrics are from the song "Miserable at Best" by Mayday Parade.**

**The other set,i made up,which is why they suck,lol.**

**So,that's it.**

**And,i love it when you review,makes me feel good.**


	5. California Love

It's so loud here;too loud. My head throbs,hangovers suck.

I look around for a farmiliar face,anyone. I wouldn't even care if Jake Ryan showed up,atleast i know him.This place is packed with socialites,but none of which i've ever met. Their new to the scene,new to this the club.

I suppose i could make friends,introduce myself;that really isn't needed though,everyone already knows who I am.

_Hannah Montana. _

I even hate the sound of it now,my own name-how pathetic!

I hate the way it flows out of every pre-teen's mouth, and i hate the way it looks on signs at the venues. But most of all,I hate how she says it.

Like it's some horrible disease,or the name of someone who recently died.

That reminds me,where is she?

Suddenly,I'm so aware of why this all feels so wrong. Because she's not here,because i can't watch her watching me. Her eyes aren't across the room,there not here,and I'm alone.

I don't know why it hits me so hard now. She's not always with me;just most of the time.

I shake my head;this isn't about Lilly. Lilly dosen't matter;or atleast that's what i've been telling myself. I still can't get rid of the feeling though,it's still there. In my head it screams "where is she?!",it pulls me toward the exit. I fight it,grabbing a drink from the bar.

A girl appears by my side. She's staring at me.

A minute later,she's still there.Still staring,i wonder what she sees.

"What?" I finally face her.

She's pretty,too pretty. Tan,fake i can tell. Blonde hair,white blonde,from chemicals. But I like it,something in me likes her.

"I dont know...your just much prettier in person." She says in a musical voice.

Then, I know why i like her. She has the eyes. The Lilly eyes. There searching me,trying to find something that's not there.

"Your wasting your time,you know?"

"I don't believe so." She says,and she's still searching.

I turn toward her again.

"There's nothing else here,I'm just me."

"No,your something more. I can see it." She smiles.

"I'm really not,I'm just...messed up."

"We all get a little messed up sometimes. It'll be okay."

"I'm not so sure,but thanks."

"Your welcome." She smiles,then turns to walk away.

"Wait...whats your name?" I'm curious all of a sudden.

"Britney Mississippi."

"Ha ha,very funny."

She smiles yet again.

"You have a phone?"

"Uh,yeah." I pull out my iphone.

She takes it,programs in her number and hands it back.

"Call me if you ever need someone to talk to."

She turns swiftly and walks away.

The whole thing was weird,but I have a feeling i'll be seeing 'britney mississippi' again.

I'm then compelled to walk out,to leave this stupid club,with all it's stupid memories. I hate it,I really do. I close my eyes,then take a drink. I wonder where she is,if I'm in her thoughts. She's always in mine,though i would never admit to it. She thinks she comes second,but she dosen't. If I had to make a choice,a real choice,it would be her. A thousand times over.

I sigh,and leave the club.

--

I'm home now. In my room. Dad's asleep,Jackson's who knows where.

I'm tired of this,the feeling. And it won't go away,I've tried so hard,so long,to make it leave;yet it's still here,still so present in my life. And then I make a decision,I'm going to see her.

--

"Ow! Shit!"

I'm climbing up the terrace,trying to get to her window,I haven't done it in a while. I finally get a hand on the window seal,and push my hand on the window til it opens.

I hoist myself up,and then finally swing my foot in. I probably scared the hell out of her.

I pull myself in the rest of the way.

I look around,her room is exactly the same as it's always been. But it's silent,nothing. No TV,no music,no breathing. Lilly's not here. Her bed is made,and there's a letter sitting in the middle.

I pick it up.

_**MOM**_

It says on the front,in her slanted block handwriting.

I open it up.

_**Mom,don't be mad. I left this morning,I accesed my trust fund money,I won't be around for a while. I'm going to Denver,I've got a hotel room reserved,and I'm going to stay there for a while. I'm sorry for this,but it's just something i have to do. Don't worry,I'll be fine.**_

_**The Hilton Inn. **_

_**Room 512.**_

_**I love you mom,take care.**_

_**Lillian.**_

What the hell? Denver?

Why Lilly? Why did you leave me here on my own.

I sit the letter down,and climb back out the window,down the terrace.

I geuss that settles it,I'm going to Denver.


	6. Sunkissed Blake

"Hey." A nice voice says from beside me.

I turn my head,it's the flight attendant,Blake.

"Hi." I say.

Blake smiles at me,with brilliant white teeth. She's beautiful,like super model beautiful.

She tucks a stray strand of sunkissed hair behind her ear.

"I'm Blake by the way."

"I'm Lilly,nice to meet you." She shakes my hand.

"Mind if I sit?" She says,motioning to the seat beside me.

"Sure." It comes out so fast,something about her makes me feel at ease.

She sits down with book in her hands,she flips it open to a page that's been marked.

"So,what's your story?" She asks,her eyes on the book.

"Um,what?"

"Well,everyone has a reason to be on a plane,what's yours?"

i think about it for a moment,trying to compile an answer in my head.

"I don't really know."

"I bet I can geuss." She proclaims,turning her warm eyes on me.

She's a happy person,I can see it. An optimist,she's probably always looking on the 'sunny side' of things.

"Okay...shoot."

"Your lovesick,running away from someone?" Blake says,eyeing me closely.

I sigh. She chuckles.

"Haha,I'm good at this game."

"Okay,what about you? Why are you here?" I say.

She's thoughtful for a second,and then there's hurt in her eyes,I almost regret the question;a face so pretty shouldn't look so sad.

"I grew up in L.A.,my parent's are loaded,both surgeons. So,of course,they wanted me to go into the medical field. But,I didn't want that,I never liked school,I always loved just going to the beach. Surfing all day,watching the waves,the best thing in the world."

Her eyes are so far away,looking out on the beach.

"My brother went into medical school,and they had that planned out for me. The day of graduation.I told them I wanted to do my own thing. They didn't like that. So,Roger and Alice told me to do whatever I wanted to do,but they wouldn't be paying for it. And here I am."She says,making a flight attendant gesture.

"Why be a flight attendant though? You can do something else."

Modeling comes to mind again.

"I could,I geuss. But this is just so much fun,going new places,metting tons of different people." Her eyes light up again,I can see she really likes this.

"What about surfing?" I'm so curious now.

"Surfings fun,i love it. But,i was never that good. It's just a hobby,I couldn't make a living out of it."

I stare at her for a second,I watch her eyes. Something about this girl,there's something I like.

"So Blake,there's no boyfriends or anything to tie you down?"

"Um,no. That's the other problem i have with my parents,I'm kind of a lesbian."

"Wow."

"Yeah...I know." She looks down,saddened by her own confession.

"No,no. I didn't mean that in a bad way..." I falter,I don't like her sad,it's too much.

"It's okay,I get it."

"No,no. I'm sorta..." I trail off,what exactly am I? Gay,bi?

She looks at me,she needs me to finish.

"I think I'm a...I think I'm bi."

Maybe? Of course. I have feelings for Miley,I just never put a lable on it.

"You left because of a girl. It all fits now,she's your bestfriend,isn't she?" Her eyes brighten with her discovery.

I swallow,she's figured me out.

"I'm sorry,I'm making you uncomfortable aren't I?"

"No,no. I just never put that lable on it...never thought of my feelings that way. It's weird."

"Yeah...I know." She's smiling again,understanding me.

"Hey,I'm getting off when we land,I dont have another flight until Wendesday,we should hang out."

"Yeah,we should. What's your number?"

She gives me her number,then she has to go get ready for our landing.

Blake,there's something about Blake. I like her,she's different.

We land in Denver,and Blake says goodbye,tells me to call her later tonight.

I then realize how strange this is. I just met this girl like an hour ago,and we're going to hang out tonight?

But Blake is nice,Blake is comforting. Blake likes me,for some unknown reason,she finds me interesting. So why not make friends?

**Hmph,review please,that helps.**

**Love you guys.**

**Oh,and I'm thinking up a new story,its gonna be a Jonas Brothers one,yayy.**


	7. Plane Realizations

"Dad?"

"Goodmorning,Bud."

Dad's cooking breakfast already,entirely too early.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay,what is it?"

Deep breath.

"We're going to have to cancel all my Hannah stuff this week."

"Why?" He turns from frying the bacon,looking concerned.

"I have something I need to do,can we just say I'm sick?"

"Well you don't have any concerts this week,just a few appearances. What exactly is it that you have to do?"

"Can you trust me on this,Dad,just don't ask questions."

He looks at me strangely.

"Well,your 18,Bud. I trust you."

I smile at him,then I turn and run back upstairs. I pack a suitcase quickly,I really don't have anything to wear in the cold. I throw in my Uggs,a couple of my Cladenstine hoodies,and a few pairs of jeans.

I pick up my phone.

_Please? All i need is an open seat._

"LAX international airport,how may I help you?" A nasally voice says.

"I need one ticket on a plane to Denver."

"You want that today?" She asks,I can hear her keyboard in the background.

" Yes,business class would be great."

"Mhhm,okay. We have one seat left business class. The plane leaves in 3 hours."

"Great."

"What's your name?"

"Miley Stewart."

"Alrighty,when you go to weigh your baggage,tell the man your name,and he'll give you your ticket information."

"Wonderful."

She says goodbye and I run to the bathroom to fix my hair.

A pony tail will have to do for today.

I grab my suitcase and go downstairs.

Dad gives me another strange look.

"No questions?"

"Alright,Miles. Just be careful."

"Thanks Dad,I love you. And I'll be taking my car,I'll call and check in later."

--

I make it to the airport just in time. Everything goes smoothly,no trouble. I get to my gate and sit down,frappe' in hand.

I sigh.

She's going to think I'm crazy. Just showing up out of nowhere.

_Oh,hi Lilly. What's up? I snuck into your bedroom and read your note,just thought I'd stop by._

But really,what am I going to say?

_Lilly,I've been a royal bitch. No,a royal lying bitch. I"m sorry. For everything,and..._

What else? How do i feel about her? I'm not a lesbian. No,I like dudes...right?

This is frustrating.

"Flight 336 to Denver,now boarding business class."

I get up and get in line to board.

I reach my seat,the lady said there was only one seat left,so someone must have to sit beside me.

A little girl,probably 5 or 6,with curly chin-length blonde hair comes down the row,a flight attendant behind her.

"Hi. This is Holly,she's going to sit here. She's flying by herself today." The flight attendant says.

"Hi." I say.

Holly smiles at me,then jumps into her seat.

"I'll see you in a minute Holly." The stuardiss says.

Holly has a Hannah Montana backpack.

"You like Hannah Montana?" I ask.

She nods.

"What;s your favorite song of hers?"

" 'If we were a movie'." She says shyly.

"That's my favorite too."

"_You_ like Hannah Montana?" She asks.

"I used to,not so much anymore."

It's silent as we take off,a movie comes on,and Holly falls asleep.

I wish I could,but sleep dosen't come easy these days.

My thoughts drift to Lilly,and the way her hair looks in the sun. And how she used to read my mind. I think of her eyes,always looking for the good in people,even when there's no good to be found. The way she moves,so graceful,like she's always riding a skateboard.

And then hits me with startling intensity. I love Lilly.

It's like a panic attack. It's hard to breathe for a moment,then I suck in a breath.

I love Lilly,I love lilly,_I love Lilly._

And Lilly loves me,or she did.

The plane needs to move faster,I need to get there now. I need to say it,I need to speak the words. I love you,Lilly! I LOVE YOU!

--

**Author Note;**

Quick chapter,kind of a filler. I'm working on a bunch of new stuff,so go read.

And school has started back,so updates will might take a little longer.


	8. Outta My Head

This club is loud, and I like it. I don't know if she does, though. I convinced her to come out tonight, last night we just hung out, but tonight is for partying.

There's something about her, it's compelling. Small things about her are catching my eye tonight. Like how her lips look in the neon lights from over head, and how she sounds after a few drinks.

Lilly smiles at me as I hail a cab for us outside the club. She stumbles and I help her into the backseat.

I tell the cab driver the name of her hotel,and she asks if I'm drunk.

"No,I don't drink." I say, glancing at her.

"Why?" She asks, cocking her head to the side delightfully.

"I like being in control."

"Miley used to be like that..." She sighs sadly,resting her head on my shoulder.

I wonder who Miley is,maybe the bestfriend she loves. I'm then reminded of how little I know about the girl sitting beside me.

_Name: Lilly Truscott. Age: 18. Hair: Blonde. Eye Color: Blue. Sexual Orientation: Gay_

My mind wanders idly.

"Blake?" She asks, voice light like a feather.

"Yeah."

"Do you think she loves me?"

Silence. Her slow breathing,my heart beating. What am I supposed to say? Three breaths, five heart beats.

"Yeah,I think so."

And I do. How could you not love someone like Lilly, someone so genuine.

She angles her head toward me, a small smile on her lips.

We reach her hotel, and I help her to her room.

I support most of her weight as the trips through the hotel doorway.

"Your staying tonight,right?" Lilly asks, gripping a chair for support as she pulls off her heels.

"Yes ma'am." I smile at her.

A sickly expression crosses her face, and she lurches for the bathroom. I run after her, holding her hair as she bends over the toilet.

"Woah, barely made it, didn't we Lil?" I ask,chuckling slightly.

She wipes her mouth on a hand towel.

"Not funny." She grumbles.

--

I wake up about seven.

I've always been a morning person. When I was a kid I would always wake my parents up at five on Christmas morning.

Lilly is sleeping quietly beside me, her hair spilling over her shoulder and on my hand as well.

She hasn't got sick again, seeing as the trash can I sat beside the bed is still vomit-free.

I decide to order up cofee, bacon, and fried eggs for us, one of my brother's hangover remedies from his teenage years.

I wake her up when the food arrives, she groans in response, but gets up anyway.

"Ugh, food." She says as she spots the bacon and eggs.

"Hey, my brother swears by this." I say, as I take a bite of eggs.

She gives me a skeptical look, but grabs her plate.

"How drunk did I get last night?" She asks, sitting down on the couch beside me.

"Stumbling,but still coherent. You mentioned Miley."

She groans.

"It wasn't that bad." I assure her.

"But...what's the deal with her?"

Silence,then she sighs.

"It's a really long story, short version: I fell for the wrong girl. She's just out of control..."

Her eyes are looking downward sadly. I can read them clearly, I know this look so well.

"But you love her more than you've ever loved anything."

She looks at me, thinking over my words.

"Exactly."

**Author Note:** I know, I know. The chapter is short. The reason: I do this late at night,and I get sleepy. And I'm kinda weird,and I would rather post it tonight,instead of picking it up tomorrow. If I did that,the chapter wouldn't flow right. So,I'm sorry.

And,this story is kind of coming to it's close,so I suggest you pick up on my other stories.

Especially 'Broken Hearts and Last Goodbyes' and 'Cant Have You'.

**Broken Heart & Last Goodbyes:**definitely multichaptered,it's a LOE.

**Can't Have You:**possibly multichaptered,review and tell me what you think. NILEY.

**Nightly Regrets;**LILEY,oneshot.

**Walking;**South Of Nowhere,oneshot.

**The Edge;**South Of Nowhere,oneshot.

READ!

and...

iloveyouguys


	9. Lovely

**Blake.**

I like being here, I like just being with Lilly.

We've spent the whole day, lounging around the hotel. We even went down and got massages. She's telling me a story about her friend Oliver. She says I would like him, that he's hilarious.

"He spilt his smoothie all over her,and then tried to help her clean it off of her shirt!" We both laugh.

"Wow, Oliver seems like a real charmer."

"Totally." She chuckles.

"So is your hangover officially gone?"

"Yeah, I think so. But I am so not going out tonight." She says warily.

I laugh.

"Okay, okay."

She puts a grape in her mouth, turning her eyes back to the sopa opera we were previously watching.

I stare at her, the golden blonde hair, full red lips; Lilly is beautiful.

A slight smile forms on her lips, as she turns her face back to me.

"What're you looking at?" She asks.

"Nothing..." I sigh.

We watch T.V for a while.

"Blake?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been in love?" She asks nervously.

Yes? No? Maybe? I really don't know.

"I don't really know..."

"Well, what's it like?"

I sigh.

"I think...when you love someone,everything should just align, and you can look past their flaws. You should be able to give everything to them, trust them."

Quiet.

Silence.

Lilly is thoughtgul, biting her lip in the cutest fashion.

"I don't think I love her..." She whispers.

"Blake, she's a mess, really. I- I want to save her, but I can't."

She sniffles.

"Lilly, it's not your responsibility to save anyone."

"Yes! Yes it is! I let it all happen, she just changed and morphed into this horrible person, and I just let it happen!" Lilly sobs.

"No. Everyone makes their own decisions. They can't rely on other people to rescue them!"

Lilly turns her eyes on me..

Her lips on mine, too fast to know whats going on.

Too fast for me to stop, too fast for me to want to.

My hands on her face, pulling her closer. She gasps and ducks her head to my neck, pulling at my shirt.

**Lilly.**

Kisses down my cheek, planted on my collarbone.

Your like an alchoholic drink that I can't put down.

Your smile is brilliant as you bend down to kiss my lips.

I've never felt so full of warmth, so full of you.

Never so complete, never so content. I like it.

I kiss you, rolling us over so I'm on top, in control.

You giggle, sounding like the tinkling of bells.

I smile a devilish grin.

You give me a sexy look.

"Damn..." I sigh.

"What?"

"You're amazing."

You smile, the setting sun from the window catching you brown eyes.

I trail my fingers down your cheek.

"Blake...?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay if I really like you?"

You face breaks into a blindingly bright smile.

"Of course. Is it okay if I really like you?"

I cover your lips with mine.

"I take that as a yes." You chuckle.

There's a knock at the door.

I groan, not moving.

"Go get it, Lil, could be something important."

"Ugh,fine." I say, roll off the bed, and put on my robe.

There's another knock.

"Coming." I say.

**Miley.**

Deep breath. Knock. Hyperventilate.

_Calm down Miley!_

I get my breathing back to normal.

I knock again, a little impatient.

"Coming." A voice I'll never forget says from behind the door.

_This is it Miley, just confess it Miley. Say it all._

The door opens, and Lilly stands there: her golden hair tumbling over her shoulders, bath robe on.

"Miley?"


	10. Forgetful

**THE FINAL CHAPTER BURN.**

_"Miley?"_

--

**Miley**

"What're you doing here?" She asks.

I swallow.

"I snuck in your room, read your note, and here I am."

I try to smile.

_Say something, please._

"I don't know what to say."

"Why did you leave?" My mouth squeaks out of it's own accord.

_Way to be subtle._

"Because I had no reason to stay." She answers, staring into my eyes.

**Lilly**

"Because I had no reason to stay." I say.

It's not the same, the whole world has shifted.

I can't pinpoint the time, but everything is different.

I don't look at her as the one I can't have, she stands before me as the one I don't want.

"Lilly... I never meant to act how I did. I just didn't understand it. Things got so out of control..." She says, moisture in her eyes.

She puts her hand on my forearm, but I don't feel her.

I don't feel the want, the need, I feel a girl asking me for forgiveness.

I shrug her off.

"Miley, no."

She's quiet, eyes on the floor.

"Just go home." I say, shaking my head.

"Lilly I-"

"Lilly?" Blake calls from the bedroom.

"Just a second." I call back, I walk into the hallway and shut the door behind me.

Miley's eyebrows are pulled together, she's biting her thumbnail.

"Lilly... you don't want me do you?" She says quietly.

**Miley**

"Lilly... you don't want me do you?"

I can't look up, I won't. I can't see her face now.

"No, Miley, I don't." She answers softly.

I suck in a shallow breath.

"Well, I hope you have a good fucking life, Lillian. I won't bother you anymore."

I look up, and she's nodding, biting her lip.

One final 'fuck you', and a middle finger, then I'm gone.

I hold it together until I get into the cab.

I tell the driver to go to the airport, then I can't control it.

He takes one look at me, gives me a small smile, and shuts the divider.

--

I sit down at my terminal, then pull out my phone.

I erase Lilly's contact and any picture of her.

_Lillian Michelle Trusscott, you have now been deleted._

--

**Miley.**

The neon lights pulse overhead as we make our way through the crowd; whiskey in my hand, Brittini by my side. Tonight is for celebrating, tonight is for forgetting.

Brittini's excited. I said something to her about it earlier and her reply was: "I'm hanging out with Hannah Montana, who wouln't be excited?".

I spot Jake at the bar.

"I'll see you in a bit." I whisper to Brittini.

She nods, and starts swaying her hips to the music.

"Jake." I say, as I lean on the bar beside him.

He looks at me, his mouth forming a cocky grin.

"Hannah." He replies, taking his drink from the bartender.

I sit down my whiskey, and grab the glass from his hand.

I take a slow deliberate sip, keeping my eyes on him.

"Mmm, a sex on the beach? I'm dissapointed."

His smile gets even cockier, he knows what I'm after.

"I'm sorry my drink preferences don't meet your standards."

I smile my sexiest smile, then I take his hand and lead him to the V.I.P section.

Satisfaction rings through me when I see white powder on the table.

Jake and I both do a line, then we leave in his Mercedes.

I fall out of my clothes and into his bed.

Jake's lips cover mine, and I'm okay.

After all, tonight is for forgetting.

**Author Note;**

Yes, I'm aware of how bad that sucked. The final chapter is short, I know. It probably didn't end how you wanted, I'm sorry. I kind of got bored with this, so I hurried to finish it. I like my other stories much better. This is the first multichapter story I've ever finished, go me: ) Maybe a sequel, or something. Much later though, I have two other stories running right now.

Sparkle-loe, supernatural/ with a slight influence of twilight.

Pretty In Pain-loe, angsty/addiction and love.

Anyways, thanks for sticking with this story. I know it's horribly written, but I'm kinda just starting out, and I got bored with this pairing.

I still like liley, I will just stick to oneshots for them.

Thank you guys.

iloveyou.


End file.
